It is already known from the application WO00/78565 to insert an elastic adapter between the rim and the beads of a tyre. This adapter is elastically deformable in the radial and axial directions. Such an adapter makes it possible to separate that part of the rolling assembly that can be considered to actually act as a tyre from that part of the rolling assembly that can be considered to act as a rim.
However, although such an assembly also makes it possible to ensure the functions of a conventional tyre, notably a drift thrust response of the tyre following the application of a drift angle to the tyre, thereby giving the assembly sufficient flexibility to avoid any surface deterioration or depth deterioration thereto, it does not however perfectly reduce the wear of the tyre and of the adapter during rare cases of flattening of said tyre, for example following an impact with a kerb or in a pothole or else following puncturing by objects of small or large diameters (greater than or equal to 7 mm).
Indeed, in these rare cases, the tyre running flat will be in contact with the adapter in an unequal manner due to the different speeds between the speed of the tyre and that of the adapter. This difference in speed results in a slipping phenomenon between the tyre and the adapter. This slipping will cause the premature wear of the tyre and of the adapter.
No suggestion is given in this document regarding structural adaptations that would lead to this wear being reduced.
Also, there remains the need for a new device comprising an adapter that ensures a better protection of the tyre when running flat, following a violent impact or a puncture, while at the same time avoiding the build-up of static electricity which is likely to generate sparks.